


Watch You Sleep

by lick_j



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A LITTLE PRESENT FOR MY BBGURL <a href="http://plentyofowls.tumblr.com/">BRiD</a>!!! A FLUFF TO MAKE US ALL HAPPY AND CHEERY AND STUFF!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watch You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A LITTLE PRESENT FOR MY BBGURL [BRiD](http://plentyofowls.tumblr.com/)!!! A FLUFF TO MAKE US ALL HAPPY AND CHEERY AND STUFF!

  


[tumblr](http://pyrobaby666.tumblr.com/post/19674344150/a-little-present-for-my-bbgurl-brid-a-fluff-to) | [LJ](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1060526.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from [KC's 50 Love Quotes](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/19607456473)
> 
> **A/N** : I could have sworn this was meant to be a Cherik fluffy-doodle...and it turned out to be ArthurEames instead...XD But since both ships are also her favourite...I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS MESSY DRAWING BB!!!!!!


End file.
